vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry of Niceties
NON ERIMUS MALI The Ministry of Niceties, Cultures, Arts, and Informations- also known as the MinoNice- runs the Imperium's museums, colleges, libraries, Opera House , as well as its newspaper, The Saturday Evening Smelt , and the National Archives. Just recently, the Ministry has allowed The Imperium Musician's Association to own one of it's out-of-use concert halls. The Unsmudgables are very closely tied to the Ministry of Niceties, though neither fully control the other. The Unsmudgable's leader is under command of the MinoNice so long as the they do not command the Unsmudgables to do something against their beliefs. The Current MinoNice is Marquo Lysander Senderjay . 'History of the Ministry of Niceties' Excerpt from the “Emperor’s Manual” a mysterious and very old book held by the MinoNice in the Forbidtomes Vault. ...there was, of course a problem. While the twelve young beasts had saved the Emperor from the Corum Quatorum’s hostile take-over, there was really no way to acknowledge the feat without compromising throne’s authority. The Emperor thus decided to give the group, who called themselves the "Unsmudgables" due to their undisputed incorrigibility, an official charter to operate in defense of whatever cause they saw fit—as long as they would uphold the truths of justice and morality in their actions and deeds. The Emperor, who was hardly more upright than his would-be murderers, did this mainly out of fear for himself, lest the Unsmudgables turn their cunning and skill with arms against his own purposes. The Twelve Beasts, chief of which was the fabled Wildekat Legume, also realized something: they could not work a charter and keep a watchful eye on the Corum unless one of their members sat in some seat of power under the Emperor. It was then that they requested a new Ministry, the last Ministry to be added to the Imperium, rendering the ancient body of four into the "Corum Quinquorum." Being artists, writers, lovers of history and music, and protectors of the true word, the Ministry they requested was to protect culture and information, which had too long been controlled by the greedy wiles of the War and Misanthropy Ministers. The Emperor didn’t hesitate a moment, but granted their request outright and installed their leader not a day later, during the second month of that year... The first Minister of Niceties was a diminutive rat by name of Chester Larzenbright, who was close friend and second-in-command to Wildekat Legume. 'The Ministry's Gulls' The Ministry of Niceties have their own Missertross Poste gulls. One, by the name of Angus, is old, blind in one eye, and for the past two years has been drinking Schnapp's for some long-forgotten ailment that his previous caretaker had made up for the sheer amusement of getting the bird drunk. As Angus's performance has been sub-par, the MinoNice bought a new gull from the Emperor's own aviary, one Corporal Trowel, formerly of the Emperor's diplomatic unit. 'Previous MinoNice:' The succession of the Ministry of Niceties are as follows: *Chester Larzenbright *Miles Mistoffelees *Zilaco Wyndshard (17??-1733) Category:Ministries